


The Path Less Travelled

by erikaehm



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Female Bilbo, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikaehm/pseuds/erikaehm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble written for this prompt </p><p>She clasps the letter tight in her hand, her eyes trained on the path ahead…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Path Less Travelled

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from thejerseydevile who also drew a pic with the prompt! Very short, hope you like my friend! The art can be found here http://thejerseydeviledoodleblog.tumblr.com/post/77768000035/ go follow, jersey is amazing.

The Path Less Travelled

 

There’s a letter in her box. The box in question is the one that sits neatly just outside the gates of Bag End – it’s rounded, as is her home, and unpainted; made of wood of course, the sunlight plays off the different hues of the felled tree with a warmth that had once been comforting.

 

The little green flag that indicates she’s got mail is standing at attention on this fine, warm – _utterly dull, –_ morning. Bilba hesitates one her stone steps, pipe hanging loosely from one hand so that the bowl of the ridiculously long thing touches the ground. She hasn’t gotten mail in quite some time – not since she’d returned and torn the Sackville-Bagginses a new one, what with their auctioning off her wares.

 

It’s only proper to go and fetch it, she thinks, as the Baggins in her rears its head and she finds herself setting aside the pipe, trailing down her walkway to the mailbox. She pulls out a thick envelope, discolored from age. It has her name scribbled across the front of it in a thick, messy flourish, one that she cannot place.

 

She turns it over to see the edge so that she may peel it back and see what manner of secrets it hides. Only her fingers fumble then, when her eyes land on the blood-red emblem of the wax sealing the secrets inside. She’s seen the emblem before of course, on the back of a piece of gold coin she’d found her fingers buried in, while standing deep beneath a far away mountain, facing a terrible but great dragon. It’s Dwarvish without question – she can make out the beard and helmet of a long lost King.

 

Her heart crawls into her throat and her hands begin to sweat as she uses a chewed up thumbnail to peel through the wax.

 

When the letter is out of the envelope she tucks the worn casing into a pocket, carefully unfolding a thick piece of parchment. Her name glares up at her and she ignores it in favor of glancing further down, letting her eyes trail across a dark scrawl as she reads the letter that’s been sent to her.

 

Her insides quiver as she realizes, with no small amount of wonder, that it is an _invitation_. The words outline her acts of bravery and the acts of a very foolish King. They sing her praise and beg her forgiveness and altogether break the heart she’s been trying futilely to mend.

 

The signature at the bottom is signed as such

 

_Love always, Bilba,_

_Fili and Kili. Sons of Dis, heirs of Thorin, King under the Mountain._

She clings to the letter with all her might, eyes lifting to stare at the path ahead and she wonders if her heart is up for another great adventure. It’s fluttering about in her chest like a startled little butterfly and she thinks, just maybe, that an adventure is just exactly what the healer’s been calling for.


End file.
